Run in with an old friend
by Atlas Grimm
Summary: Alexis runs into some trouble in the downtown D.C area and runs into an old friend. Sorry for the short summary, read and review please.


Alexis ran as fast as her heavy combat armour would allow her. The three Mutants she was running from didn't have too much trouble keeping up with her, after rounding a corner three cracks sounded and the sound of flesh hitting cement followed, now able to sigh in relief that the Mutants were dead, but groaned as the idea of fighting a sniper without ammo crossed her mind. Getting up and checking for at least one bullet, but turned up nothing but spent cases, tossing them away with annoyance she looked for a way off the street and found no way off the street. Finding the courage after a minute of thinking, Alexis put her hand around the corner and the most surprising thing happened a bullet went straight passed her fingers, instantly recoiling her hand she made a run for it. Six rounds trailed behind her, but there was a door barely hanging on one hinge, Alexis ran through the door and up the corridor going deeper into the destroyed building.

"Where am I?" Alexis said to herself finally resting in a corner of a room, getting her map she tried to orientate herself, but no luck. "I hope that sniper comes looking for me, I'm dying to kill someone" she said angry with herself for losing her bearings.

Ten minutes went by and all she could hear was the wind blowing through the destroyed buildings, then a cracking sound rang out all through the entire building, holding her breath Alexis grabbed a lead pipe and waited by the doorway. Almost passing out from lack of oxygen a person walked in, Alexis swung the pipe and missed, the person put Alexis on her arse and that was it for the girl she passed out. Waking up from god knows how long of a forced sleep, Alexis rubbed her eyes trying to focus on the tall dark figure looming over her, like a shadow.

"Who are you?" was all the combat armour clad girl could say

The person sighed before saying "Alex have you already forgotten me? Not that long ago we were working for that dick of an employer, Bill" After the person said that Alexis knew who she was

"Danielle! Where were you all this time? I was worried about you!" Alexis just about screamed at her missing/found friend

"I took a job on a caravan going toward Nevada, but only going halfway" Danielle sighed "The night before we reached the destination sixteen raiders ambushed us and killed everyone else and I ran" Danielle threw her arms around Alexis getting a surprised yelp in return

The two friends stayed like that until they heard the idiotic banter and heavy footsteps of Super Mutants, Alexis got to her feet and lead Danielle through the destroyed building and out the back of said building, after running for an hour or so Danielle took point-leading Alexis toward Rivet City.

"So, Alex how come you're this far in the city?" the brunette didn't look behind her as Alexis followed

"I was hired to recover a gun for a guy" Alexis fell quiet listening to the surroundings then continued, "the pay was 5000 caps, plus another 1250 for recovering its case"

Danielle whistled quietly and stopped making Alexis walk into the brown-haired woman's back. The pair looked around and listened, Danielle clicked the safety of her sniper rifle while Alexis took cover between a letterbox and a pre-war truck trailer. Several minutes went by and Danielle satisfied that it was only an echo holstered her rifle, but after doing so a burst of gunfire erupted from a nearby window; Danielle did not have time to move and took a few hits.

"Danielle!" Alexis screamed while running to her friend's aid, picking her up by the arm and dragging her into a small-destroyed building "what the hell were you thinking?" Alexis asked while injecting a stimpak into Danielle's arm

"I didn't think there were people there" Danielle grimaced as the pain started to hit hard "I thought it was an echo from one of the other buildings, look get me to Rivet and we can part way's again, but for good" Danielle said with a pain stained voice

Alexis thought it over and rose to her feet, helping Danielle get up the pair set off for Rivet city, but finding a way around the band of raiders would prove difficult. The two exited the building and Alexis grabbed the rifle, placing it on her shoulder they started walking, but Danielle couldn't walk without help and dropped straight to the ground taking Alexis with her. After getting her friend up Alexis started to walk at a slow pace before picking it up a bit, making sure Danielle did not fall again.

"How goddamn far were we from Rivet?" Alexis asked her grimacing friend not expecting an answer

"I don't know, two – three miles at best" Danielle answered in a pained tone

"Damn, well I hope we get there before dark" the red headed woman shuddered at the stories she had heard

As time went on and the distance growing ever shorter, Alexis was beginning to worry for the hour of night was approaching at an alarming pace, but she did not want Danielle to go without medical help for too long, fearing infection or worse. After another hour of walking and Rivet City was finally within the girls view, but Danielle would not be able to walk much further falling for the umpteenth time, but not having the energy to get back up.

"Come on Danni, Rivet's just a hop, skip and jump away" Alexis tried getting her friend up, but failed "All right I'll get help from Rivet and you just stay here" the red head gave her friend the rifle and started off in the direction of the fabled Rivet City

Alexis got at best 200 metres away from Danielle, before considering going back, but she knew her friend to defend herself. After getting to the ramp, she yelled out for help, Harkness and a few guards came running. As soon as the chief of security saw her, he immediately asked what was wrong, after Alexis told him where Danielle was and her condition he headed out straight telling Alexis to go into Rivet proper to get a meal and a drink on the android.

"I hope you get to her in time" Alexis called out to the small rescue party hurrying off to find the brown-haired woman.

After crossing the bridge into Rivet proper and catching a whiff of food. Alexis rushed over to a table directing Angela to where the red head was sitting, but when the blonde-haired woman got to her table, Alexis could not help but briefly grope the girl's ass, satisfied by the surprised gasp she ordered her food and patiently awaited the banquet to arrive.

20 minutes passed and the red head had eaten everything placed in front of her and paid what was due before heading towards the Weatherly Hotel for some much needed rest. On the way there, Alexis saw a man talking to the priest of the local church, admiring his short, but spiked hair before reconcentrating on the people and things in front of her. After arriving at the Hotel, Vera Weatherly cheerily greeted the woman, giving Alexis the room for the night.

"Thanks Vera, I don't know if I could have handled another night on one of those cots" Alexis thanked the woman. After buying some supplies and freshly washed nightwear, the redheaded woman started walking toward the Hotel room, but did not get far by not watching where she was going she bumped into someone, but that someone happened to turn out to be the shorthaired guy from before. After catching her mid fall and aptly apologizing for not watching, where he was walking Alexis waved it off and continued to her Hotel room once more.

After getting to the room and locking the door behind her, Alexis disrobed and after putting on the nightwear, that Bannon had colourfully told her that 'the night dress suits her curves and would send any man into a frenzy at the sight of her'. The redhead fell onto the bed sighing at the relaxed state she quickly fell into before nodding off to a much-needed deep sleep.


End file.
